Walkthrough
Just a basic walkthrough, nothing to detailed. Mostly because I've forgotten most of the details early-game. You start out in the upper room of the Halls of Residence. Exit through the steps and leave the house. You are late for your exam. Enter the left most building to get a briefing. You get a Pokemon, an Azradon. Unfortunately, you don't choose between several starter pokemon in this game. One person to the right will give you some Potions. Talk to the person at the top right corner of the room to take your exam. He has a male nidoran and a female nidoran. Your azradon has two moves, ember and scary face. Wipe the floor with those nidoran, leveling up your pokemon to Lv.6. Once you've passed the test, talk to the people in the building, and leave. The guard to the north of the village would now give you access to Brun Valley. -------------------- Area: Brun Valley Pokemon: Geodude (Lv 2-4), Sentret (Lv 2-4), Sandshrew (Lv 2-4) The geodudes may pose a problem for your Azradon initially, but once he reaches Lv.7, he learns Powder Snow, which critically hit the Geodudes and Sandshrews in the area. There's a trainer in green half-way through the area that you can battle. -------------------- Continue upwards and you will come across Clifftop Town. Heal up at the Pokemon Centre at the top left part of town. There's a woman in front of the mart who will give you an introductory speech before giving you access to the mart. There's a gym to the bottom left of the town, but you will require 3 pokemon in your party to access it. Currently, you don't have enough money to buy any Pokeballs, but if you sell your potions, you will be able to afford one or two pokemon. You don't have to challenge the gym now if you can't afford the pokeballs at the moment, you can come back at a later time. Northwards from the city is Mt.Ore. ------------------- Area: Mt.Ore Pokemon: Geodude (Lv.4-6), Zubat (Lv. 4-6), Sandshrew (Lv.4-6) Trainers: 2 Hikers, 1 Female Scout ------------------- The bottom left section of the cave is currently blocked. The guard tells you that there's a digging operation underway that won't be done for a while. Proceed to the bottom right section of the cave and xx will run into you. The both of you exit the cave and you meet your rival (who I called Douche), and he initiates a battle with you. (Sorry, I only remember there being an Electrike in his team.) Outside the cave is the Foot of Mt. Ore, or rather the path that leads to Sogen Suburbs and the Research Lab. Pokemon: Nidoran (Both genders) (Lv. 6-8), Pidove (Lv.6-8), Rattata (Lv. 6-8) Just follow the path and you will end up in a forked road. The road to the right leads to the Sogen Gardens, which lead to the Research Lab while the road going upwards leads to the Sogen Suburb. Suburbs (Major facilities available): Pokemon Center, Mart, Gym, Community Centre Soon after arriving in the Suburbs, you will get jumped by a girl who drags you into the community centre and shows you around. In the centre, one individual wants an X-Defend and will give a Big Pearl in return. Another wants a Poison Barb and will give a White Herb in return. ;GLITCH; There's a cliff in the area shown in the picture. Jumping down it would make your character stuck in the white fences, unable to move. If you have Dig (from the first gym), use it to set yourself free.